


Let´s Get Dirty

by lay



Series: Let´s get Dirty [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay/pseuds/lay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Story ist in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner besten Freundin und Co-Autorin entstanden. Ursprünglich war sie mal eine Geburtstagsstory, aber wir wollen sie euch nicht vorenthalten. </p><p>Wir hoffen ihr Leser habt viel Spaß mit dieser Story... die ..naja ..nun eine der etwas anderen Art ist. Heißt soviel wie.. Ihr müsst wohl unsere Spinnereien ertragen und natürlich auch unseren ...im Moment doch eher schrägen und wohl auch ein wenig zu derben Humor..*muhahha*.</p><p> </p><p>Zeitpunkt: Nach ROTF<br/>Universum: Movie und Prime als Crossover<br/>Hauptdarsteller: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knouckout und natürlich Barricade.<br/>Diclaimer: Transformers gehören uns leider nicht, folglich besitzen wir auch keine Rechte.<br/>Betaleser.:  Ironhide77 und lay</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner besten Freundin und Co-Autorin entstanden. Ursprünglich war sie mal eine Geburtstagsstory, aber wir wollen sie euch nicht vorenthalten. 
> 
> Wir hoffen ihr Leser habt viel Spaß mit dieser Story... die ..naja ..nun eine der etwas anderen Art ist. Heißt soviel wie.. Ihr müsst wohl unsere Spinnereien ertragen und natürlich auch unseren ...im Moment doch eher schrägen und wohl auch ein wenig zu derben Humor..*muhahha*.
> 
>  
> 
> Zeitpunkt: Nach ROTF  
> Universum: Movie und Prime als Crossover  
> Hauptdarsteller: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knouckout und natürlich Barricade.  
> Diclaimer: Transformers gehören uns leider nicht, folglich besitzen wir auch keine Rechte.  
> Betaleser.: Ironhide77 und lay

** Nemesis, fliegender Decepticonstützpunkt **

 

Die Decepticons nagten sprichwörtlich am Hungertuch, da sie schon seit einer viel zu langen Zeit nur noch sehr geringe Energonrationen von ihrem Anführer Megatron zugeteilt bekommen hatten, wobei der selber es sich natürlich gutgehen ließt. Aber da er mit Abstand der größte und stärkste Decepticon war, wagte keiner dagegen etwas zu unternehmen.   
  
Doch das Schicksal meinte es gut mit den Feinden der Autobots. Durch Zufall entdeckten sie ein  
verstecktes Energondepot und plünderten dies ohne mit der Optik zu zucken.   
Das Energon wurde zur Nemesis gebracht und mit ihm die bereits Staub und Spinnweben angesetzten Vorratsräume aufgefüllt.    
  
Der Ausnahmezustand wurde ausgerufen und alle Decepticons schlugen sich die Bäuche voller Energon, bis ihre metallene Nähte beinahe zu platzen drohten.   
Da plötzlich Nahrung in Hülle und Fülle da war, ließ Megatron seine Soldaten gewähren und tat es ihnen natürlich gleich.  
  
Doch die große Menge Energie war zu viel für bis die vor kurzem nur sehr spärlich versorgten  Systeme der Decepticons und sie verfielen in einen rauschähnlichen Zustand, der dem ähnelte, wenn Menschen zu viel Alkohol oder andere Drogen konsumiert hatten.   
Die Nemesis wurde kurzerhand zum großen Partyschiff umfunktioniert, auf dem ausgelassen getanzt und gefeiert wurde, von anderen Dinge einmal ganz zu schweigen.    
  
Einige Stunden, nach menschlicher Zeitrechnung später, war der Großteil der Decepticons vollgefressen und ihre Systeme mit dem Überfluss an Nahrung völlig überfordert. Sie fielen daher, wo sie gerade saßen oder standen  augenblicklich in Stasis und rührten sich folglich nicht mehr.     
  
Nur die unverwüstlichen Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Starscream und Barricade waren noch munter, schoben aber Frust, da ihnen langweilig war.   
„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Flachendrehen?“, warf der als schwarzweißer Polizeiwagen getarnte  
Scout in den Raum.      
„Was?“, hakte der Warlord mit donnernder Stimme und in den Hüften gestemmten Händen nach.    
  
Barricade zuckte vor Schreck kurz zusammen, seufzte aber dann und erklärte anhand kurzer Stichpunkte schnell und möglichst gut verständlich, dass er das Spiel von der Erde her kannte, wie es ablief und es besser wäre, als sich zu Tode zu langweilen.  
„Und wo willst du Schlaucon eine Flasche hernehmen?“, stichelte Starscream und sah ihn verächtlich an.  
  
Der Scout grinste und zog aus seinem Subspace eine übergroße Sektflasche hervor, woraufhin dem Sucher nicht nur sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter fiel.  
„Können wir endlich anfangen?“, schimpfte Megatron ungehalten.       
Barricade gehorchte, denn er wollte den Warlord nicht unnötig verärgern.   
Der Scout drehte die Flasche, diese wirbelte herum und trudelte langsam aus, wobei sie mit der Öffnung auf Starscream zeigend zum stehen kam.  
  
Der Sucher guckte kurz erschrocken, fasste sich aber dann recht schnell und nickte Barricade auffordernd zu.    
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht Star?“, wollte der Scout natürlich wissen und grinste ihn indes kess an.     
Der Sucher entschied sich nach kurzem Abwägen für Wahrheit.   
„Warst du schon mal so richtig verliebt ?“   
Star wurde sichtlich verlegen und antwortete leise und kichernd mit einem „Ja“.   
  
Die anderen Decepticons dachten sich ihren Teil, schwiegen aber vorerst, was ihre Vermutung betraf.   
Der Sucher griff hastig und  noch immer peinlich berührt nach der Flasche, um diese zum zweiten Mal zu drehen.    
  
Gespannt beugten sich alle Decepticons vorne und sahen zu, wie die Flasche um ihre eigenen Achse rotierte. Irgendwie wollte jeder der Anwesenden drankommen, andererseits fürchteten sie sich aber auch davor. Jedem schossen unterschiedliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Die Flasche wurde langsamer und blieb mit dem Hals schließlich fast genau mittig vor Barricade stehen.   
Erschrocken sah der Decepticonscout auf. Starscream´s hämische Frage nahm er gar nicht war. Was sollte er nur wählen? Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Der Scout rang mit sich. Konnte er die Wahrheit wagen? Gab es etwas, das niemand wissen durfte? So genau wusste er es nicht und entschied sich schließlich nach Starscream´s erneutem, doch schon recht ungeduldig klingendem „Wahrheit oder Pflicht Barricade!“ lauthals  für „Pflicht!“.  
  
Irritiert sahen die anderen Decepticons sich an. Was bitte tat man, wenn einer Pflicht sagte? Starscream kratze sich irritiert am Kopf. War er es doch, der eine Pflicht für den Scout auswählen musste.   
Auf ein ungeduldig klingendes „Mach schon, Starscream!“ seitens Megatron, schoss dem nur ein Wort durch den Prozessor. Und während er noch überlegte, ob er dies wirklich von Cade verlangen konnte, stand der plötzlich auf und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.   
„Wie viele Star?“   
  
Hatte er eben laut gedacht? Fragend sah der Sucher erst in die Runde und dann zu Cade.   
„Was, wie viele?“ Er musste schließlich herausfinden, ob er das Wort laut gesagt hatte. Offensichtlich, wie Barricades Antwort ihm bestätigte.   
„Wie viele Liegestütze. Das ist doch meine Pflicht oder?“ Was war nur mit dem Sucher los? Das fragte sich in dem Moment nicht nur Barricade. Auch Megatron sah seinen Second in Command nachdenklich an. Dem Warlord schossen verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf und kaum einer davon war jugendfrei. Aber später mehr dazu.   
  
Schließlich schüttelte der Anführer den Kopf und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, dem Scout bei seiner Pflicht zuzusehen. Primus nochmal. Das waren doch keine Liegestütze, die der schwarzweiße Mech da fabrizierte. Rein Theoretisch müsste er eigentlich etwas sagen und Barricade noch einmal zu zehn ordentlichen Liegestützen verdonnern. Aber Megatron beschloss nichts zu sagen. Viel zu sehr interessierte ihn das Spiel und außerdem hatten Starscream, Knockout und Soundwave begonnen zu applaudieren. Hoffentlich kam die Flasche demnächst auch einmal bei ihm zum halten. Nur was sollte er nehmen. Zu verbergen hatte er jedenfalls nichts und wer wusste schon, was seinen Decepticons noch so alles an Pflichten einfallen würde. Nein, beschloss er im Stillen für sich. Er würde Wahrheit nehmen.  **   
**

 

** to be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

Sein Wunsch wurde umgehend erfüllt, als Barricade der Flasche einen ordentlichen Schubs gab. Sie drehte sich so schnell, dass Megatron fast schon befürchtete, sie würde abheben und davonfliegen. Primus war ihnen aber hold und der Hals des gläsernen Behältnisses zeigte nur wenig später auf den Warlord, der daraufhin seinen Scout fragend ansah.   
Barricade grinste frech, bevor er zu sprechen begann.   
  
„Na großer Führer. Was darf es sein? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“ Was erlaubte sich der Scout da eigentlich? So ging das aber nicht. Megatron knurrte gefährlich klingend und duckend zog Barricade den Kopf ein.  
„Ich nehme Wahrheit.“, grollte der Warlord mit tiefer Stimme und heroischem Blick.  
Wie gut, dass er sich vorher entschieden hatte. Doch im Moment sah es so aus, als wenn dem Scout keine geeignete Frage einfallen würde.   
  
„Wird das heute noch mal was Barricade?“   
Megatron begann ungeduldig mit seiner Klaue auf dem Boden zu trommeln, während der Scout fieberhaft überlegte. So richtig wollte ihm nichts einfallen, was er den Warlord fragen könnte. Megatrons Getrommel wurde schneller und vor allem lauter. Der Scout wusste, es war höchste Zeit für seine Frage. Den Zorn des Warlords wollte er nicht unnötig auf sich ziehen und so löste sich folgende Frage aus seinem Mund.  
  
„Habt ihr mich lieb?“ Genau in dem Moment wo er die Frage aussprach, hatte er sich bereits selbst dafür ohrfeigen können.   
Etwas dümmeres konnte ihm wohl auch nicht einfallen oder? Naja egal. Es war ja eh nur einen Notfrage gewesen, um den Warlord nicht unnötig noch länger weiter zappeln lassen zu müssen.   
  
Megatron hingegen schaute ein wenig dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Was war das denn für eine Frage?Dementsprechend fiel auch seine Antwort aus. „Naja.. Ich weiß nicht.“    
Der Warlord wollte schon nach der Flasche greifen, um sie erneut zu drehen, als ausgerechnet Barricade ihn aufhielt.  
  
„So geht das aber nicht. Ihr müsst mit Ja oder Nein antworten, mein Lord.“   
Wie bitte ? Es gab nur eine Person, die er lieb hatte und das war sein Geheimnis. Aber um den Scout nicht zu verärgern und erst recht nicht den Spielablauf zu verzögern, beschloss Megatron ihm dann doch mit Ja oder Nein zu antworten.  
„Na wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss...“  
Auch die anderen Cons nickten, bei seiner Feststellung.   
„Na .. dann JA! Kann ich jetzt drehen?“ Megatron wollte nämlich jetzt auch endlich jemanden eine Frage stellen oder noch besser ein Pflicht aufbrummen.   
Selig vor sich hin grinsend nickte der Scout und sah dann zu wie der Warlord der Flasche einen kräftigen Stoß gab.  
  
Abermals zeigt der Kopf der stehengebliebenen Flasche auf Barricade, der seinem Unmut mithilfe von einem lauten Stöhnen Luft machte. Es half alles nichts, er hatte das Spiel vorgeschlagen und kannte daher die Regeln nur zu gut.   
„Pflicht.“, grummelte er schnell, als er bemerkte, dass die Anderen und besonders der Warlord, schon wieder ungeduldig wurden.  
Megatron begann, als er die Wahl des Scouts vernahm, breit über sämtliche seiner vernarbten Gesichtszüge zu grinsen.  
„Laufe zehn Runden um uns herum, aber wage es ja nicht dabei zu trödeln, sonst mache ich dir Beine. Haben wir uns verstanden`“, knurrte der Warlord gefährlich klingend und funkelte Barricade zudem bösartig an.   
  
„Ja..jawohl mein Lord.“, entgegnete der Scout mit zittriger Stimme, denn er wusste nur zu gut welche Strafe auf Ungehorsam stand.   
Nachdem Megatron beim letzten Mal auf seinen Hinterblechen mit Schmackes den Radetzkymarsch getrommelt hatte, konnte er eine verdammt lange Zeit lang nicht ordentlich sitzen.      
„Ach noch was.“, der Warlord begann erneut seine spitzen Zähne entblößend zu grinsen, was alles andere als freundlich aussah.  
  
„Ja..?“ Barricade wagte kaum nachzufragen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde das schmerzhafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Von dem Spott der anderen Decepticons mal ganz abgesehen.    
„Jaule dabei wie Ravage.“  
  
Soundwave war völlig pikiert, seine Optiken weiteten sich und er holte mit einer seiner Tentakeln aus und briet damit Megatron ordentlich eins über.   
„ Ravage jault nicht.“, entgegnete er im Anschluss mit seiner wie üblich monoton klingenden Stimme.   
  
Der Warlord hingegen knurrte wütend, während er sich seinen schmerzenden Helm massierte, wagte es aber nicht den Kommunikationsoffizier vor fast versammelter Mannschaft zu züchtigen, da er bekanntermaßen ohne seine Dienste beinahe hilflos war.   
Das wusste natürlich auch der meist sehr schweigsame und haustiereliebende Con und nahm sich daher mehr heraus als die anderen Cons.    
  
„Los tu es endlich!!“, brüllte Megatron jetzt, woraufhin der Scout heftig zusammenzuckte und dann wie von einer cybertronischen Tarantel gestochen los sprintete.  
Leider vergaß er dabei eine Sache, worauf ihn der Warlord natürlich sofort schadenfroh vor sich hingrinsend hinwies, als der Scout nur wenig später wieder lautstark keuchend vor ihm stand.  
„Ich habe nichts gehört, also wärst du so gut...“  
Barricade stöhnte, tat aber dann was der Warlord verlangte. Unter den lautstarken größtenteils aber eher verhöhnenden Anfeuerungsrufe legte er erneut die verlangte Strecke zurück.   
Sein Jaulen klang aber am Ende derart grässlich, dass sich alle Anwesenden ihre Audios zuhielten und Soundwave, der nach wie vor pikiert war leise, vor sich hin grummelte.   
„Ravage hört sich wenigstens nicht an wie ein kastrierter Mech.“  
  
Im Anschluss ließ sich der Scout hörbar nach Luft jappsend auf den Boden fallen. Megatron reichte ihm zwei Würfel Energon und auch die anderen Decepticons stärkten sich noch einmal ausgiebig an dem Nahrungsmittel aller Transformer, dass jetzt in Hülle und Fülle vorhanden war.      
  
Barricade schämte sich zutiefst, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber er schwor sich, dass nächste Mal Wahrheit zu wählen. Von Pflicht hatte er die Schnauze gestrichen voll.     
„Na los, keuch hier nicht so herum, sondern dreh mal endlich?“, foppte ihn der Sucher und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Der Scout wünschte Starscream insgeheim den kosmischen Rost an den Hals, setzte aber dann abermals den gläsernen Gegenstand in Bewegung.   
  
Die Flasche wirbelte herum und ihr Hals zeigte diesmal auf Knockout, der sofort große Optiken bekam und wohl augenblicklich zu schwitzen begonnen hätte, wenn Transformer denn dazu fähig wären. Der narzisstische Mediziner der Decepticons war vorsichtig und wollte zudem nichts persönliches von sich preisgeben und wählt daher Pflicht.     
  
Barricade überlegte kurz, doch dann kam ihm die zündende Idee und er grinste Knockout bösartig an.  
„Füge dir selber einen Kratzer zu.“   
„Was? Nein, das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen.“  
Der als roter Sportwagen getarnter Decepticon fing hysterisch an zu kreischen und zudem wie wild mit seinen Klauen herumzufuchteln.   
„ Ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich will jetzt doch Wahrheit. Ich spiel´ sonst nicht mehr mit, ihr wisst ganz genau, dass mir mein Lack heilig ist.“  
„Verdammt Knockout, du bist ja schlimmer wie eine Femme.“, lachte ihn Barricade verhöhnend aus.  
  
Megatron hingegen reichte es, er erhob sich gemächlich und lief dann auf den für seine Eitelkeit bekannten Mediziner zu.  
„Wenn du es nicht selber kannst, dann helfe ich dir gern.“  
Ein Glas zum bersten bringendes Quietschen war nur wenig später zu hören, dem umgehend ein gellender, etliche Tonlagen zu hoch für seine eigentliche Stimme, klingender Schrei folgte.                             


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unsere kleine schmutzige Geschichte geht weiter und so langsam wird das Ganze auch zunehmend heißer *gg*.
> 
> WARNUNG : Dieses Chap enthält SLASH und eine ekelige Szene! Lesen nur auf auf eigene Gefahr^^*lach*.  
> Lay und Ironhide77 hoffen, dass das Chap gefällt euch trotzdem gefällt.

Erschrocken hielt sich alle die Audios zu. Bei Primus. Nach und nach wagten es nacheinander erst Soundwave, dann Starscream und zum Schluss Barricade die schützenden Hände von ihren Köpfen zu nehmen. Überrascht sahen sie alle zu Knockout, der, ja man könnte schon sagen mit Energontränen in den optischen Sensoren an sich herunter sah.   
Dann blitzen seine Optiken wütend auf. Er stand auf und stakste zu Megatron herüber, den er zuerst scharf ansah und kurz darauf hörte man ein charakteristisches Klatschen.   
  
Irritiert rieben sich die drei Decepticons die Optiken. Hatte Knockout gerade wirklich den Warlord geschlagen? Offensichtlich, was man allein schon daran erkannte, dass Megatron sich die metallene Wange hielt und Knockout wütend zu keifen begann. Noch immer war seine Stimme unnatürlich hoch.  
„Seid ihr von allen guten Geister verlassen mein Lord? Hat Unicron euch in den Prozessor geschissen? Wie kommt ihr dazu meinen Lack so zu verunstalten? Das werdet ihr... ?“   
Knockout brach erregt ab und verkündete dann bloß. „Mir langt es. Das ist ein bescheuertes Spiel. Ich mache nicht mehr mit! Ich gehe!“   
  
Sprach er und drehte sich um, einen erstarrten Megatron, der es nicht so recht glauben konnte, was Knockout da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, zurücklassend. Noch dazu, dass er es gewagt hatte ihn zu schlagen. Und jetzt wollte er sogar das Spiel abbrechen? Hilfesuchend sah der Warlord zu Soundwave, der natürlich seine stumme Aufforderung verstand und seine Tentakel ausfuhr.   
Kurz darauf hörte man den Sportwagen erneut aufschreien und er begann sich heftig gegen das Tentakel an seinem Bein zu wehren.  
„Soundwave. Lass das!“ Doch der Kommunikationsexperte war unnachgiebig und versetzte Knockout zudem noch kleine Elektroschocks, sodass es ihm gelang, den Medibot hüpfenderweise wieder zurück zu ihnen zu schaffen.   
Beleidigt setzte Knockout sich wieder hin und sah alle nacheinander wütend und zudem sehr vorwurfsvoll an.   
  
Megatron wies mit einem Knurren auf die Flasche. „DU bist dran Knockout. Und wage SOETWAS ja nie wieder. Sonst treffen wir uns in meinem Quartier. Und dann .. naja frag doch Barricade am besten, wie sich MEINE Hand auf SEINEM Hintern angefühlt hat.“ Der Warlord wollte endlich weiterspielen und es interessierte ihn nicht ein Kabel, ob Knockout nun vor sich hinschniefte oder aber der Scout ihn wütend anfunkelte, weil er ihn verspottet hatte.   
Knockout sah nur auf die verfluchte Flasche, hörte ein gehässiges Lachen von Barricade, griff danach und gab ihr einen kräftigen Schubs. Seine Gedanken hingegen konnte man ihm förmlich ansehen: Wenn ich schon weiterspielen muss, dann nehme ich ab jetzt nur noch Wahrheit.   
  
Dann beugten sich die Transformer gespannt vor und warteten ab, auf wen nun das Los fallen würde. Die Flasche wurde langsamer und stoppte bei .. Barricade. Der ließ einen entnervten Seufzer hören und noch bevor Knockout etwas sagen konnte, verließ das Wort „Pflicht.“ seinen Mund. Verdammt, innerlich schüttelte es den Scout. Er wollte doch Wahrheit nehmen. Nun war es zu spät und er sah vorsichtig zu Knockout.   
Das gemeine Lächeln, was dessen Mundwinkel umspielte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. War ja klar, das er jetzt eine Retourkutsche bekam.   
  
Als er jedoch Knockouts für ihn bestimmte Pflicht hörte, sprang er auf. Das konnte der nicht allen ernstes nicht von ihm verlangen. Das ging doch nicht.   
Auch Starscream sah geschockt auf den roten Transformer. Meinte der das etwa ernst? Offensichtlich, wie dessen nächste Worte bestätigten. „Na los Barricade. Rache ist süß. Mach schon. Küss Megatron. Aber mit Zunge!“   
  
Zwei Transformer sahen nun flehend zum Warlord. Hier musste er doch einspringen. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass... Doch der hünenhafte Decepticon schnaubte nur genervt. Warum bei Primus zierte sich der Scout nur so? So hässlich war er nun auch nicht. Und er wollte endlich weiterspielen. So griff er ohne zu zögern nach dem sich sträubende Barricade und presste seinen Mund auf dessen. Was hatte Knockout noch gesagt? Da war ja noch was. Ach ja Die Zunge. So brachte er diese nun auch zum Einsatz, ohne auf die Proteste des sich in seinen Armen sträubenden  und wild um sich schlagenden Scouts zu kümmern. So ein bisschen Abwechslung belebte nun mal eine Beziehung, auch wenn diese Aktion Starscream bestimmt nicht gefiel, aber da musste der Sucher eben durch.   
  
Schlussendlich schaffte Barricade es dann irgendwann doch, sich loszureißen und er wich würgend zurück. Noch dazu versuchte er mit Hilfe seiner Hände verzweifelt sein triefnasses Gesicht zu trocknen. Ein harter Nackenschlag beendete allerdings recht schnell seine Bemühungen. Wer war das gewesen? Die Stimme die dann folgte, ließ ihn noch mehr zurückweichen.  
  
„WAS SOLL DAS? So schlecht küsse ich nun auch nicht.“ Verdammt. Megatron. Ohne dass Barricade es verhindern konnte, entkamen seinem Mund Worte.   
„Sorry. Meister. Aber ihr habt verdammt üblen Mundgeruch.“ Schlacke. Warum machte sein Mund heute was er wollte?   
  
Megatrons geknurrtes „WIE BITTE?“ sorgte dafür, dass noch mehr Worte aus seinem Mund strömten.  
„Ähhh... Nichts. Lasst uns weitermachen!“ Offensichtlich war das genau das richtige gewesen, denn der Warlord lehnte sich wieder sichtlich entspannter zurück.   
Megatron wusste schließlich, dass er sehr gut küssen konnte. Schließlich hatte sich sein Liebling noch nie darüber beschwert. Daher ließ er zu, dass Barricade nach der Flasche griff um sie erneut zu drehen.  
  
Erneut wies der Flaschenhals auf den Warlord, der sofort wütend knurrte.   
“Verdammt Barricade, warum hast du ausgerechnet diese nichtsnutzige Flasche auserwählt?“  
Der Scout grinst nur schulterzuckend und drängt dann den Warlord sich zwischen „Wahrheit“ und „Pflicht“, zu entschied.  
Megatron grummelte leise, traf aber dann seine Wahl, woraufhin Barricades metallenes Gesicht vor Vorfreude regelrecht zu erstrahlen begann.   
„Liebst du Starscream?“, fragte er dann mit zuckersüßer Stimme und einem sehr gehässigem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Der Warlord stöhnte, als er die Antwort vernahm. Was blöderes konnte dem Scout wohl nicht einfallen, oder?   
Starscream hingegen zuckte regelrecht zusammen und ohne das er es verhindern konnte, begann sein Körper sich zu erhitzen. Bei Unicron, woher wusste Cade das nur?   
Dem als Polizeiwagen getarnte Scout blieb die Reaktion des Suchers natürlich nicht verborgen, alleine schon die Hitze die dieser mit einmal ausstrahlte, war nicht zu übersehen. Und natürlich hatte er nicht vor, das Ganze für sich zu behalten.   
„Ist dir etwa warm Screamer? Oder warum glühst du plötzlich so?“    
  
Alle Optikenpaare richteten sich von Neugierde getrieben auf den Sucher, dessen Außenhaut sich daraufhin noch mehr erhitzte, sodass sie schon beinahe zu schmelzen begann und er folglich verlegen gen Boden sah.        
Megatron nutzte unterdes die Situation aus und nuschelt ein leises „Ja“. Als er sicher war, dass ihn keiner gehört hatte, fügte er jetzt wieder deutlich lauter sprechend etwas hinzu. „Okay, es kann weiter gehen.“  
Der Warlord ergriff hastig die Flasche, um sie erneute zu drehen, als ihm wütend klingende Proteste    
entgegengebracht wurden.  
„Was denn? Ich habe doch geantwortet.“, zischte Megatron und entblößte dabei seine gefährlich spitzen Zähne. „Wenn ihr nicht hinhört, ist dass nicht mein Problem. Pech für euch, müsst ihr eben hoffen, dass ich noch einmal drankomme. “  
Wobei der Warlord inbrünstig hofft, das dieser Kelch an ihm vorübergehen möge, andernfalls würde das Ganze mit Sicherheit sehr peinlich für ihn, aber auch Starscream, werden. Wobei letztere ihm dabei relativ egal war, schließlich hatte ER einen Ruf zu verlieren.   
  
Die übrigen Decepticons fühlten sich bis auf eine Ausnahme alle mehr wie verarscht, wagten es aber nicht, sich gegen den hünenhaften Warlord aufzulehnen.   
Starscream hingegen fühlte sich sehr erleichtert und seine Körper kühlte sich daher schnell wieder herunter.   
  
Megatron ließ die Flasche erneut rotieren und diesmal wählt das Schicksal, wie sollte es auch anders sein, abermals Barricade aus.  
Der schwarzweiße Scout unterdrücke nur äußerst mühsam einen lautstarken Fluch, als ihn das Los erneut traf. Verdammt aber auch, warum immer ich? Und ohne, dass er es kontrollieren konnte, verließ erneut das Wort „Pflicht“ seinen Mund. NEIN, NEIN. Ruhe bewahren Cade, redete er auf sich selber ein. Er wollte versuchen zu retten, was hoffentlich überhaupt noch zu retten war.  
„Äh, ich habe mich versprochen, kann ich mich noch umentscheiden?“  
Ein Kollektives „ Nein“, erklang, woraufhin der Scout mit verschränkten Armen und vorgeschobener Unterlippe zu schmollen begann. „ Das ist echt gemein.“  
  
„Du hast die Regeln selber aufgestellt Cade, also ertrage sie jetzt auch wie ein Mech.“, lachte der Warlord verhöhnend und ließ im Anschluss seine Pflicht verlauten, bei der der Prozessor des Scout beinahe abgestürzt wäre.    
„Wähle einen der Mechs aus und hole demjenigen so lange einen runter, bis dass er den Overlaod erreicht.“                             


	4. Chapter 4

WAAAAASSSSS???? Das ging doch nicht, das hatte der Warlord doch nicht gerade wirklich gesagt? Oder? Die Stille, die urplötzlich herrschte, ließ ihn befürchten, dass er sich doch nicht verhört hatte. Megatron hatte das eben wirklich gesagt. Oder etwa doch nicht? Der Scout sah ein vorfreudiges Blitzen in den Optiken von Soundwave und Knockout aufleuchten, während Starscream sich scheinbar angeekelt zurück lehnte. Offensichtlich waren die Beiden sich auch nicht sicher, ob Megatron das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

Irritiert schüttelte Barricade den Kopf und sah zu seinem Lord. Nachfragen konnte ja bekanntlich nicht schaden, auch wenn Megatron bereits erneut ungeduldig zu werden schien. Zumindest seine am Boden tippenden Finger deuteten darauf hin.  
„My Lord?“ Barricade beschloss, Unterwürfigkeit konnte nicht schaden. „Ich habe mich doch hoffentlich verhört oder? Ihr habt doch nicht gerade wirklich von mir verlangt, dass ..“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Megatron fuhr ihn direkt an.  
„Oh doch Barricade. Ich habe deine Pflicht genauso formuliert. Wähle einen der Mechs aus und hole demjenigen so lange einen runter, bis dass er den Overload erreicht. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du das erledigst bekommst.“

Inzwischen waren auch Soundwave und Knockout aufgesprungen. Doch sie setzten sich schnell wieder hin, als ihnen ein scharfer Blick von Megatron entgegen wehte. Der Warlord sah eh schon wütend genug aus. Ihn noch mehr reizen war mit Sicherheit nicht gut. Vor allem, nachdem er Knockout schon einen Hintern voll angedroht hatte. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden und außerdem, wer waren sie denn, wenn sie einen Overload ablehnten.

Barricade hatte inzwischen die Optiken in seinen Händen vergraben und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum hatte er nochmal dieses Spiel angefangen? Ach ja, weil ihnen langweilig war. Nun hieß es wohl Optiken zu und durch. Viellicht ging es leichter, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es eine Femme war, die er da verwöhnte? Barricade wusste es nicht, beschloss aber es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Nur eine Sache gab es da noch zu klären. Wem sollte er denn nun einen runterholen?

Fragend sah er zu Megatron, der ihn auffordernd ansah. „Wird das heute noch was Barricade?“  
Der Scout nickte, holte tief Luft und stellte dann die alles entscheidende Frage.  
„Nur bei wem soll ich es machen? Ich will keinen Streit provozieren, weil nur einer in den Genuss meiner Hände kommt.“ Ja das klang gut, entschied der Scout. So konnte man ihm seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken und außerdem hatte sich bisher noch keine Femme bei ihm beschwert. Es gab nur eine Sache, die er dabei nicht bedacht hatte und die ihn womöglich doch noch in größere Schwierigkeiten schlittern ließ. Hier waren ausschließlich Mechs und keine Femmes anwesend.

Megatron nickte. Ja, das Problem hatte er nicht bedacht. Wie löste man so etwas am besten? Wenn sie schon ein Fleischlingsspiel spielten, mussten es doch da auch eine Möglichkeit geben... Ah, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Warlord stand unter den erstaunten Blicken der anderen auf und trat hinter Soundwave, Knockout und Starscream, der ihn sofort flehend ansah. Beruhigend lächelte er den Sucher an, nahm einen Energonwürfel und begann.  
Mit einem Finger zeigte er nacheinander auf Starscream, Knockout und Soundwave, während ihm ein kleiner menschlicher Kinderreim entkam. Natürlich hatte er diesen ein wenig abgewandelt.  
„Ene mene Unicron, der noch nie was konnt, aber dann, warst du dran. Dran bist du noch lange lange nicht, sag mir erst wie alt du bist.“ Megatron tippte Knockout auf die Schulter. Zögerlich entkam dem ein „25 Äonen.“ Ja, der Mech hatte nicht gelogen, das wusste Megatron, und so begann er laut zu zählen und landete zum Schluss bei Soundwave.

Grinsend sah er zu Barricade, der nur trocken schluckte.  
„Da hast du den Mech für deine Pflicht. Und Soundwave wird dir sicherlich keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Nicht wahr?“ Fragend sah der Warlord den Kommunikationsexperten an. Der wirkte ein wenig pikiert, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und öffnete wortlos seine Interfaceabdeckung. So ein Overload entspannte eben doch ungemein, das wusste auch der sonst eher zurückhaltende Mech nur zu gut. Und wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es eine Femme war, die ihn da zum Overload brachte, würde es schon irgendwie gehen. Soundwave wusste zudem nur zu gut, wie entspannt man sich im Anschluss fühlte.

Barricade schluckte erneut und bewegte sich dann, wie als wenn er zu seiner eigenen Exekution geführt werden sollte, auf Soundwave zu. Durchhalten. Einfach nur durchhalten und sich vorstellen, dass er eine Femme war. Dann würde es schnell vorbei gehen, ohne dass er sich übergeben würde müssen. Dies dachte sich Barricade zumindest, doch als er nun Soundwaves bereits mit Transfluid bedecktes und daher leicht glitschiges und zudem stark erigiertes Kabel sah, wich er reflexartig ein wenig zurück. Bei Primus, verdammt er hatte das Kabel vergessen. Er konnte zwar eine Femme mit dem Mund zum Overload bringen, doch noch nie hatte er das Kabel eines anderen Mechs berührt. Was sollte er nur tun? 

Er bemerkte, dass die anderen ihn auffordernd ansahen. Barricade schluckte nochmals, griff nach einem Energonwürfel und vertilgte diesen so schnell er konnte. Etwas Stärkung konnte nie schaden. Es half ja alles nichts. Er musste da wohl oder übel durch. Langsam umschloss er mit einer Hand Soundwaves Kabel und begann dann vorsichtig dran auf und ab zu fahren. Seine Optiken lagen dabei auf Soundwaves Gesicht, denn er wollte nicht sehen, was genau er da gerade tat. Langsam dürfte der Mech doch wohl seinen Overload erreichen. Wieso brauchte der denn so lange dafür ? Barricade fuhr immer noch mit unübersehbar angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck an dem Kabel auf und ab, als Soundwaves quängelig klingende Stimme ihn plötzlich innehalten ließ.

„Lord Megatron? Der macht das nicht ordentlich! So erreiche ich bestimmt keinen Overload. Das kann doch wohl so nicht angehen, oder ?“ Bittend und fast schon flehend sah Soundwave seinen Meister an, denn der Kommunikationsexperte war, auch wenn man ihm dies nicht sofort ansah, mittlerweile sehr stark erregt und wollte nun unbedingt so schnell wie möglich den Overload erreichen.  
Der Warlord knurrte hörbar angesäuert und versetze Barricade einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Barricade. Mach das gefälligst endlich ordentlich und beeile dich mal etwas. Es ist zwar schön, die Sache langsam anzugehen, um so die Lust zu steigern. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, aber wir wollen doch nicht übermorgen noch hier sitzen. Oder?“

Der Blick des Warlords sprach Bände und der Scout wollte nicht wissen, welche Strafe ihm bei ungehorsam blühen würde, darum seufzte er tief und begann dann das zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Wie war das gleich noch mal mit dem irdischen Sprichwort gewesen? Ach ja... besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende. Sehr passend wie Cade fand und erhöhte folglich die Frequenz, was dem Kommunikationsexperten unweigerlich ein zufrieden klingendes, aber nicht gerade leises Stöhnen entlockte. 

Es dauerte nicht mehr sonderlich lange, bis Soundwave, abermals laut stöhnend, diesmal aber rhythmisch klingend, seinen Overload erreichte und im Anschluss selig über sämtliche Gesichtsplatten zu grinsen begann.

Barricade hingegen ließ sofort ab von dem besten, nicht ihm gehörendem Stück, und schüttelte im Anschluss sichtlich angeekelt und unübersehbar mit seinem Brechreiz kämpfend, seine schmerzende Hand, da der ganze Vorgang doch wesentlich länger gedauert hatte, als er es sich zuvor in seinen schlimmsten Tagträumen ausgemalt hatte.  
Aber Barricade gelang es sich trotz allem zusammenzureißen. Er wischte das, noch immer an seiner Hand haftende Transfluid des anderen Mechs, hastig und noch einmal würgen müssend, an seiner Beinschiene ab und griff im Anschluss dann mit zittrigen Fingern erneut nach der Flasche.

Die restlichen Cons hatten den Scout zwar sehr genau beobachtet, aber es nicht gewagt das Ganze Schauspiel, das sich unmittelbar vor ihren Optiken abgespielt hatte, in irgend einer Form zu kommentieren. Ihre Neugierde, aber auch die Angst, dass es sie selbst erwischen konnte, ließen sie kurzfristig zu stummen Beobachtern mutieren. Allerdings konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass Soundwaves Stöhnen und sein Overload, auch bei ihnen leichte Reaktionen hervorriefen. Knockout begann unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und Starscream erging es nicht anders, aber noch konnte er sich beherrschen. Lediglich Megatron hatte während dem ganzen Schauspiel diabolisch gelacht, das Gefühl von Macht war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Die Flasche trudelte aus und ihr Hals wies dabei auf Starscream, der daraufhin kurz zusammenzuckte und aber sich dann hast für „Wahrheit“ entschied.  
„Hast du eine Affäre mit Megatron?“, entkam es Barricade, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Wenn er schon gedemütigt worden war, sollte es dem Sucher auch nicht besser wie ihm ergehen und er wusste nur zu gut, welchen Knopf er zu drücken hatte. Starscreams Panzerung erhitzte sich erneut sehr stark und zudem in Rekordgeschwindigkeit, sodass sogar einzelne Platten regelrecht zu glühen begannen. Soundwave fing an zu grinsen und stupste den neben ihm sitzenden Scout mit wissendem Blick an. Barricade trug ein ähnlich wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er stieß Soundwave in die Seite und sagte gehässig lachend :  
„Soundwave ich glaube die Antwort können wir uns sparen.“, woraufhin der Angesprochene sich ein leises Kichern nicht gänzlich verkneifen konnte.

Megatron hingegen war das Lachen mehr wie nur gründlich vergangen, er verfluchte innerlich den Sucher für seine Labilität, schließlich sollte keiner wissen, welche Art der Beziehung sie zueinander pflegten. Der Warlord beschloss das Angriff nach wie vor die beste Verteidigung war und warf dem Sucher äußerst brutal die Flasche an den Kopf, sodass es nur so schepperte.

„Dreh endlich, verdammt nochmal!“, blaffte er ihn bedrohlich klingend an, woraufhin der Sucher nur stumm nickte und von dem Treffer noch stark benommen das tat, was ihm befohlen worden war. Die Flasche drehte sich rasend schnell, bevor sie dann zu einem Ende kam und bei Megatron stehenblieb. Der Warlord knurrte nur kurz. Er nahm nicht an, dass Starscream Barricades Frage wiederholen würde, aber sicher war sicher. Seine Wahl fiel daher auf Pflicht. Starscream sah ihn an und ohne das er darüber nachdachte was er gerade sagte, sprach er das aus, nachdem sich sein Körper gerade am meisten sehnte. 

„Los Megsi blas´ mir einen.“ , hauchte Star immer noch völlig erregt, denn Cades Akt der unfreiwilligen sexuellen Nächstenliebe und auch der von ihm verspürte Schmerz von Megatrons Schlag hatte ihn ziemlich heiß gemacht.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch und es haut keinen aus den Latschen *unschuldig pfeiff*.  
> Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim lesen *muahaha*^^

Megatrons Optiken weiteten und er spürte mehr wie deutlich, dass ihn die anderen Mechs regelrecht anstarrten.  
„D..das kannst du doch nicht von mir verlangen. Ich meine hier vor allen Anderen. Dann wissen sie doch sofort, dass - ...“  
Soundwave unterbrach das für seinen Lord ungewöhnliche Gestammel mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht sehr abrupt. „Das wissen wir doch alle eh schon längst Chef. Lasst euch deshalb von uns nicht abhalten.“   
  
Daraufhin begann auch der Körper des Warlords sich zu erhitzen, bis dass er stellenweise sogar zu  glühen begann. Bei Unicron, auf was für ein hinterhältiges Spiel hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Aber jetzt war es für einen Rückzieher definitiv zu spät und er musste da wohl oder übel durch.  
  
Starscreams Blick hingegen war äußerst lüstern. Er hatte sich zudem bereits schon rücklings auf den Boden gelegt, die Optiken geschlossen und seine Abdeckung geöffnet. Dem Sucher war alles egal, wenn es ihm Lord Megatron nur so richtig schön besorgen würde. Starscream war derart erregt, dass er sogar Knockout als ausführenden Mech akzeptiert hätte. Er brauchte mehr wie alles andere einen Overload und das jetzt und zwar sofort.  
  
Der Warlord war mittlerweile auf den Sucher zugegangen und beugte sich jetzt zu ihm herunter.  
Megatron flüsterte ihm leise etwas in die akustischen Sensoren.   
„ Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt doch, dass du immer sehr laut wirst, wenn du kommst.“  
  
Irritiert öffnete Starscream eine seiner Optiken und sah seinen bis eben noch heimlichen Geliebten sehr unruhig wirkend an. „Mir ist alles egal. Ich habe OÜD. Nu mach endlich hinne Megsi!“   
  
„Bitte du hast was?“ Megatron war derart verwirrt, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass der Sucher ihn abermals mit seinem Kosenamen angesprochen hatte. War Starscream jetzt total übergeschnappt, oder hatte er ihm gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er OÜD hatte? Was meinte sein Liebling nur damit? War er etwa krank? Der Warlord war völlig verwirrt und zudem, so ungewöhnlich dies auch für ihn sein mochte, tatsächlich besorgt.  
  
Doch Starscream belehrte ihn eines besseren und Megatron lachte vor Erleichterung schallend los, als er dessen Antwort hörte.   
„Ich habe Overloadüberdruck. Und jetzt fang´ besser endlich an, bevor ich hier noch böse werden muss. Bitte!“ Mit flehenden Optiken sah der Sucher zu dem Warlord auf. Megatron beschloss daher seinem Liebling den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Allerdings wollte er vorher noch wissen, wie weit Starscream gehen würde und inwiefern dieser sich beherrschen konnte.   
Bevor er loslegte, sah er sich aber noch einmal sehr aufmerksam in der Runde um.   
Mahnende Blicke trafen kurz darauf Soundwave, Knockout und natürlich auch Barricade.   
  
„Was jetzt geschieht bleibt in diesem Raum. Wehe einer von euch verliert vor den nicht anwesenden Decepticons auch nur einen einen Ton darüber. Wenn ich dennoch erfahren sollte, dass irgendwer geplaudert hat, treffe ich mich mit demjenigen in meinem Zimmer und anschließend kann er dann Primus guten Tag sagen. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?“, knurrte der Warlord diabolisch klingend, woraufhin alle Decepticons, bis auf Starscream, sichtlich eingeschüchtert  zustimmend nickten.  
Megatron gefiel diese Reaktion sehr und auf seinem vernarbten Gesichtsplatten erstrahlte daher umgehend ein sehr bösartiges Lächeln.  
„ Ach ja, seht genau zu. Vielleicht könnt ihr noch etwas lernen.“   
  
Die drei nickten zustimmend, bevor Soundwave seine Stimme erhob.   
„Wir haben verstanden Meister. Aber so langsam solltet ihr euch beeilen, bevor Starscream noch selber Hand an sich legt.“ Damit wies er auf den Sucher, der bereits begonnen hatte, sich aufreizend vor Megatron zu räkeln und seine Hände langsam an seinem Körper auf und ab gleiten ließ. Immer näher kamen diese bereits seinem erigierten und zudem bereits mit Transfluid überzogenen Kabel.   
„Wie gesagt, er hat OÜD.“   
  
Megatron knurrte nur, griff dann nach Starscreams Händen und hinderte den Sucher so daran, die Sache vorzeitig zu Ende zu bringen. Soundwave erntete noch einen bitterbösen Blick, bevor der Warlord sich ans Werk begab. Was dann folgte, brachte sowohl Soundwave, wie auch Knockout und Barricade zum Schmunzeln und die drei sahen sich mit wissendem Blick an. Daher kamen also diese komischen Geräusche die des öfteren nachts durch die Nemesis schallten.   
Nur das Betteln seitens des Suchers hatten sie bisher noch nie gehört. Megatron erwies sich nämlich als äußerst geschickt mit seiner Zunge. Zuerst reizte er Starscream nur ganz sanft, dann wurde sein züngelnden Bemühungen kräftiger, was den Sucher umgehend zu dem besagten Betteln brachte. Kurz darauf verschwand Starscreams Kabel immer weiter in Megatrons Mund,  bis es zum Schluss gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Inzwischen stöhnte der Sucher beinahe schon rhythmisch klingend und wurde dabei wie gesagt stetig lauter. Zum Schluss übermannte ihn dann sein Overload und Starscream kam mit einem lauten Schrei zum Höhepunkt seiner Lust. Erschöpft aber dafür glücklich und vor allem erleichtert sank der Sucher auf den Boden zurück.   
  
Barricade konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und erneut entschlüpften ihm Worte, ohne dass er dies verhindern konnte.   
„Meister, hättet ihr uns doch bloß früher gesagt, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Ihr hättet uns eine Menge Ärger und zudem Suchereien erspart. Wisst ihr, wie oft wir nachts die Nemesis durchkämmt haben? Wir dachten nämlich, es gäbe dort einen Geist, der diese merkwürdig klingenden Geräusche verursacht.“   
Verdammt, Barricade schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Es tröstete ihn auch auch nicht, dass Soundwave und Knockout zustimmend nickten. Aber Megatron lachte bloß, während seine Optiken noch immer durchaus liebevoll auf Starscream ruhten.   
  
„Nun Barricade. Du darfst alles essen, aber NICHT alles wissen. Und wie war das mit der vorhin von mir ausgesprochenen Schweigepflicht?“, grinste der Warlord diabolisch während er sich mit der Zunge gekonnt das restliche Transfluid von den metallenen Lippen leckte.     
  
Ein Ekelschauer durchzog Barricade und er zog reflexartig den Kopf ein, während Knockout begann leise etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. Daraufhin wandte Megatron sich wieder drohend seinem Medibot zu.   
„Was hast du gesagt Knockout?“   
  
Der Angesprochene sah auf und erwiderte dann schnell leise. „Nichts!“   
Drohend kam Megatron näher.   
„Wie bitte?“  
  
Schließlich brachte es Knockout dann doch heraus.   
„Das ist so gemein. Ich muss mich hier verunstalten lassen, während alle anderen einen Overload bekommen. ICH will auch Spaß haben. Das Spiel ist echt doof. Und fürchterlich gemein noch dazu. Seht nur, was Ihr mit meinem schönen Lack gemacht habt. Und was bekomme ich dafür? NICHTS.“, meckerte der narzistische Sportwagen beinahe ohne Punkt und Komma.  
So hätte es wohl ewig weitergehen können, wenn Soundwaves vorwitzige Tentakel den Medibot nicht mit einem Stromschlag zur Ruhe gebracht hätten.   
Grummelnd senkte Knockout den Kopf, während Soundwave auf Starscream wies. Der Sucher hatte sich aufgerichtet und schmiegte sich verliebt an Megatron.   
  
Der Warlord schüttelte den Kopf, wandte seinen Blick aber dann von Knockout zu Starscream.   
„Bist du nun zufrieden?“   
Während seiner Worte strich er dem Sucher sanft über den Rücken. Warum wurde Starscream auch immer so kuschelig nach dessen Overload? Egal beschloss Megatron, als er dessen Antwort hörte.   
  
„Ja. Du kannst nun die Flasche drehen.“ Gesagt, getan und besagter Gegenstand wies im Anschluss diesmal auf  Soundwave. Der Kommunikationsoffizier sah die Flasche interessiert an, bevor er auf Megatron ungestellte Frage antwortete.   
„Ich nehme Pflicht.“ Wahrheit war ihm nämlich viel zu gefährlich. Das diabolische Grinsen auf Megatrons Gesicht ließ ihn aber dann doch erschaudern. Hätte er vielleicht doch lieber Wahrheit nehmen sollen? Was hatte er denn zu verbergen? Eine ganze Menge wie er nach einen kurzen Check feststellen musste. Nein. Da nahm er lieber Pflicht, egal was da auf ihn zukommen mochte. Leider er bekam er bereits so eine leise Vorahnung, als er sah, wie Megatrons Blick von Barricade zu Knockout glitt.   
Oh nein. Bitte nicht. Doch wie sollte es anders sein, der Warlord erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch natürlich nicht.  
  
„Soundwave, es ist mir egal wie, aber sieh zu, dass du Knockout zum Overload bringst, damit er hier nicht mehr herumzickt wie eine Femme. Das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten.“  Mit diesen Worten sah der Warlord zu seinem Medibot, der sein vorfreudiges Grinsen nicht sonderlich lange zurückhalten konnte. Megatron schüttelte den Kopf, als er mitansah, wie der Mech sich nun ebenfalls auf den Rücken legte und seine Abdeckung öffnete.  
Soundwave hingegen wirkte wie erstarrt und zwei seiner langen Tentakel kratzen sich sehr nachdenklich wirkend am Kopf.   
Der Warlord sah den Kommunikationsoffizier auffordernd an, als dieser plötzlich einen Geistesblitz zu haben schien.    
  
Megatron grinste und wandte sich dann kurz Starscream zu, der offensichtlich noch immer schmusen wollte. „Setz dich ordentlich hin und sieh zu. Vielleicht können wir Zwei auch noch was aus dieser Sache lernen. Denke dran. Abwechslung tut jeder Beziehung gut.“  
Murrend tat der Sucher das, was der Warlord von ihm wollte und sah wie Barricade, zu Soundwave.   
  
Knockout, der sich gefühlsmäßig bereits im Overloadhimmel schwebte, sah noch einmal zu Soundwave und sprang dann entsetzt auf. Seine Abdeckung schloss sich wieder und mit großen Optiken sah er zu dem Kommunikationsoffizier, dessen Tentakel entschlossen auf ihn zukamen.   
  
„Soundwave? Du willst doch nicht etwa...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Tentakel hatte bereits sein Bein erreicht und umschlang dieses dann sogar gleich zweimal.   
Kurz darauf erbebte die Nemesis, als der Tentakel Knockout zu Fall brachte.   
Zwei weitere Tentakel sorgten nur wenig später dafür, dass Knockout sich unfreiwillig Soundwave näherte.                             


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid ihr bereit? Hier kommt das große Finale ! Hmm die Frage ist nur.. Wo gehen wir denn nun in Deckung Elli? Ich bevorzuge immer noch das Sofa... lach.. dahinter kann man sich so schön verstecken^^.. Und während wir eben ein Versteck suchen.. wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen !

Ein schrill und zudem sehr panisch klingendes Quietschen entkam dem Sportwagen, als die Tentakel des Kommunikationsoffiziers ihn gekonnt am Boden fixierten und Soundwave Knockout dann nur wenig später wissend grinsend antwortete.  
  
„Oh doch. Genauso. Und nun öffne deine Abdeckung.“ Während seiner Worte versetze ein vorwitziges Tentakel Knockouts Abdeckung kleine, aber dafür um so effektivere Stromstöße. Das fühlt sich gar nicht mal so unangenehm an, dachte der Medibot verwundert und tat daher umgehend das, was Soundwave von ihm verlangte. Sein Kabel lag kurz darauf frei und nicht mal eine Sekunde später umschlangen bereits weitere Tentakel eben dieses und begannen es eifrig zu stimulieren.  
  
Soundwave war sehr geschickt indem, was er da tat und er brachte den roten Sportwagen daher binnen weniger Sekunden dazu lustvoll zu schreien, sowie auch zu stöhnen.  
  
„Soundwave. Bitte! MEHR! Oh Primus.“ Dann war Knockout nur noch mit dem Atmen und Schreien nach mehr beschäftigt, bevor ihn schlussendlich sein Overload heiß und wie eine große Welle überkam. Soundwave schaffte es, diesen noch geschickt zu verlängern, sodass der Medibot beinahe offline ging.   
  
Dann ließ der Kommunikationsoffizier endlich von ihm ab und seine Tentakel zogen sich einheitlich zurück, während er nicht gerade bescheiden dachte, wie verdammt gut er doch war. Ohne dass Soundwave selber dies bemerkte, gaben sich zwei seiner Tentakel in der Luft High Five, was wiederum Megatron und Starscream zum Lachen brachte. Barricade hingegen begann nun seinerseits unruhig auf dem Boden hin und her zu rutschen. Es heizte dem Scout sexuell verdammt ein, hier jedem bei seinem Overload zusehen zu müssen. Sein Körper begann,ohne das er dies verhindern konnte, sich zu erhitzen, als Soundwave nebenbei den Warlord fragte.   
  
„Zufrieden? Darf ich nun drehen?“   
Megatron nickte, während er Starscream ein Zeichen gab, dass er Knockout helfen sollte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Soundwave gab der Flasche einen kräftigen Schubs und alle sahen gespannt zu, wen es diesmal treffen würde. Die Flasche wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich erneut vor Megatron stehen.   
  
Der Warlord stöhnte leise auf. Hatte die Flasche etwa einen Narren an ihm gefressen? Soundwaves Frage, ob denn nun Wahrheit oder Pflicht wünschte, nahm er nur im Hintergrund wahr. Böse starrte Megatron die Flasche an und er antwortete fast schon mechanisch Pflicht. Soundwave sah von Megatron zu dem immer noch unruhig hin und her rutschenden Barricade. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Starscream, der sich immer noch um Knockout bemühte. Wenn man es so bedachte, waren Megatron und Barricade die einzigen, die noch keinen Overload erreicht hatten. Konnte er es wagen? Egal beschloss er. Gerecht war eben gerecht. Genüsslich nahm er sich noch einen Energonwürfel, während er dem Warlord seine Pflicht verkündete.   
  
„Megs, DU besorgst es Cade im Doggystyle! Aber so richtig schön mit Schmackes und das kostet diesmal auch keine Hundesteuer.“ Danach flog der Energonwürfel in hohen Bogen aus seiner Hand, als sich ein wütender Sucher auf ihn stürzte und lautstark zu kreischen begann.   
„Wie kannst du... Megatron gehört mir. Er wird nicht... Megatron ist MEIN!“   
Während seiner Worte schlug er nach Soundwave, der versuchte die Schläge so gut es ging abzuwehren und gleichzeitig hilfesuchend zu Megatron sah. Aber der Warlord war offensichtlich zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Sein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und er sah Soundwave völlig geschockt an. Nun wanderte Soundwaves Blick zu Barricade, aber auch der schien sich nicht rühren zu können oder wollen. Das hatte er nun davon. Dabei wollte er doch nur gerecht sein. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, rächen wollte er sich natürlich auch. Soundwave sah nun hilfesuchend zu Knockout, der sich das Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen konnte. Jemand musste ihm doch mit dem wütenden und noch immer wild auf ihn einschlagenden Sucher helfen.  
  
Doch dann kam plötzlich Leben in den Warlord. Megatron stand auf und pflückte erst einmal den völlig hysterischen Sucher von Soundwave, bevor er ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich.  
„Bleib ruhig Starscream. So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht!“ Dann wandte er sich ab und ging langsam auf den zurückrutschenden Barricade zu. Dach sonderlich weit kam der nicht.   
Denn Starscream klammerte sich nun seinerseits flehend an ihm fest.  
  
„Bitte nicht. Du gehörst doch zu mir.“ Dann waren Starscreams Hände plötzlich verschwunden und als der völlig überraschte Warlord sich umdrehte, wusste er plötzlich Bescheid. Starscream wurde nämlich von Knockout und Soundwave zugleich festgehalten, während der Sucher seinerseits verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien. Die beiden Mechs hatten daher sichtlich Mühe den Sucher festzuhalten.   
  
So konnte das nichts werden, beschloss Megatron im Stillen. Er wandte sich von Barricade ab und ging nun auf Starscream zu. Er beugte sich tief zu dem Sucher hinunter. Noch einmal strich er ihm liebevoll über die Wange.   
„Bleib ruhig. Ich komme später zu dir und dann...“ Danach erloschen die Optiken des Sucher plötzlich und er sackte in Soundwaves und Knockouts Armen kraftlos zusammen. Völlig überrascht sahen die beiden ihn an. Hatte der Warlord Starscream wirklich ausgeknockt? Offensichtlich, denn Megatron sah die beiden finster an.   
  
„WAS? Sicher ist eben sicher und seid bloß froh, dass ich es getan habe. Wer weiß, wie lange ihr Starscream noch hättet bändigen können. Er ist nun einmal sehr besitzergreifend.“   
Megatron warf noch einen kurzen aber dafür alles sagenden Blick zu Soundwave, der daraufhin sichtlich erschrocken den Kopf einzog.   
  
„Über diese Aufgabe sprechen wir zwei uns noch. Finde dich morgen in meinem Quartier ein und besorge die besser schon mal ein sehr weiches Kissen. Denn die folgenden Tage wirst DU mit Sicherheit sehr große Probleme mit dem Sitzen haben. Ich hingegen werde jetzt meine Pflicht erfüllen.“    
  
Dann wandte er sich ab und ging erneut auf Barricade zu. Zwar freute sich der Scout zwar irgendwie schon auf seinen Overload, doch musste es ausgerechnet unbedingt Megatron sein, der ihn beglückte ? Und wollte der das wirklich?   
Barricade beschloss sicherheitshalber noch einmal nachzufragen?  
  
„Meister? Wollt ihr das wirklich?“ während seiner Worte rutschte er reflexartig noch weiter zurück.  
  
„Ich habe Pflicht gewählt und die führe ich auch aus. Nimm es wie ein Mech Cade und mach endlich deine Interfaceklappe auf!“   
  
Barricade war nun alles egal. Overload ich er komme, dachte er nur euphorisch. Und wenn Megatron das so haben wollte. Wer war er schon, dass er es wagte seinem Meister zu widersprechen? Und außerdem. Wenn er sich jetzt weigern würde, wer garantierte ihm, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht auch mit einem weichen Kissen unter seinem blechernen Hintern verbringen musste? Nein, da nahm er doch lieber den Overload. So sah er zu Megatron auf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.   
  
„Na wenn ihr meint...“ Seine aufkeimende Erregung nahm mit einmal kontinuierlich zu, als Megatron ihn aufforderte sich vor ihm hinzuknien. Nach einem Blick zu dem immer noch geofflinten Starscream, tat er dann grinsend das, was  Megatron wollte. Das konnte nur gut werden.  
  
Der Warlord bezog Position und führte nun seinerseits sein erigiertes Kabel in den bereits mit einer ordentlichen Menge bläulichem Transfluid befeuchteten Anschluss von Barricade. Überrascht stöhnte der Scout auf. Verdammt war Megatrons Ding aber riesig. Aber es fühlte sich zugleich aber auch verdammt gut an.   
  
Auch Megatron war überrascht und verharrte daher einen kurzen Moment. Das fühlte sich ja ganz anders als wenn er mit seinem Liebling intim wurde. Vielleicht sollte er das öfters in Erwägung zieren, oder es gar als neue Form der Bestrafung einführen? Solche und ähnliche Gedanken geisterten ihm durch den Prozessor, als Barricade erneut aufstöhnte.   
  
„Mach doch endlich Meister.“ Megatron grinste. Immer diese Ungeduld. Cade wollte das er hinne machte? Das konnte er gerne haben. Megatron begann sich zu bewegen und steigerte dabei sehr schnell sein Tempo. Im Raum knallte und rummste es ordentlich, als Metall gegen Metall stieß. Doch Megatron und Barricade, war das so was von egal, genauso wie Knockout, der sich um Starscream kümmerte. Auch Soundwave bemerkte dies nicht wirklich, denn viel zu sehr war er gedanklich mit seinem bald wundem Hinterteil beschäftigt.  
  
Plötzlich stöhnten Megatron und Barricade synchron auf, als ihr Overload sie wie eine riesige Welle überrollte. Genau in dem Moment öffnete auch der Sucher seine Optiken wieder und schluchzte leise, aber dafür sehr bitterlich klingend auf. Sein Blick lag schmerzerfüllt auf seinem Meister und dem Scout, bevor er frustriert nach einigen Energonwürfeln griff.   
  
Frustessen half doch ungemein und selbst Soundwave schien dem zuzustimmen, denn auch er griff beherzt nach einigen Energonwürfeln. Knockout hingegen zuckte lediglich mit den Schulter. Wenn Starscream seinen Frust so verarbeitete, war es doch gut. Und außerdem war Knockout sich sicher, dass der Sucher heute Nacht noch all seine Kraft brauchen würde. Wortlos hielt er daher Starscream noch einige Würfel hin, die dieser ihm dankend abnahm.   
  
Megatron zog sich unterdessen aus Barricade zurück und drehte den völlig erschöpften Mech um. Er hielt ihm ebenfalls einige Energonwürfel hin, steckte sich selbst aber auch noch einige in den Mund, bevor er nach der verfluchten Flasche griff. Barricade sah zu, wie diese sich erneut drehte und wie es das Schicksal wollte, wie sollte es anders sein, erneut auf ihn zeigend ihre Drehungen beendete. Kauend sah Megatron ihn an und stellte dann die alles entscheidende Frage.  
  
„Nun Barricade. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“Der Kopf des Scouts sackte nach unten. Warum immer er?  Barricades Mund öffnete sich, doch diesmal erinnerte er sich rechtzeitig. Diesmal würde er Wahrheit nehmen. Noch so eine Pflicht stand er nicht durch.   
  
Stolz auf sich selber, sagte er „Wahrheit!“ und wartete gespannt, was Megatron ihn nun fragen würde. Doch statt einer Frage hörte er nur ein lautstarkes Schnarchen und überrascht hob er daher seinen Kopf. Das konnte ja wohl nicht nicht wahr sein. Jetzt wo er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich für Wahrheit zu entscheiden, waren die anderen in Stasis gefallen?  Das war wirklich nicht fair. Kurzzeitig überlegte Barricade, sie zu wecken, doch dann forderte auch bei ihm der doch recht anstrengende Abend seinen Tribut. Ein lautes Gähnen verließ seinen Mund und mit den Schultern zuckend, machte es sich auch der Scout auf dem Boden liegend gemütlich. Den letzten bewussten Gedanke, den er wahrnahm, war.  
„Was für ein schmutziger und zugleich aber auch saugeiler Abend!“   
  
Ende  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war´s. Können wir wieder vorkommen oder müssen wir in Deckung bleiben ? Wir hoffen euch hat unsere.. naja etwas andere Geschichte gefallen und ihr habt unser Geschreibsel überlebt. Wir beide jedenfalls hatten riesigen Spaß und ich meine damit nicht nur Plotten.. grins^^


End file.
